


Cuddling is Extra

by tisfan



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Worker AU, Silk Sheets, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: “I’m very expensive,” the man told Bucky as he crossed the threshold, “and known to be choosy. High maintenance. Difficult to please, and I never fake satisfaction. If you wish to look elsewhere, no one will think the worse of you.”“I think I can satisfy you, on all counts,” Bucky answered, and he tossed a pouch onto the bed, stepping further into the room. The pouch was small, but heavy, and it clinked when it hit the mattress.





	Cuddling is Extra

**Author's Note:**

> G1 – Satin Sheets (mcu kink bingo) T1 - Virtual Reality, Tony Stark Bingo

The sounds of the Joyhouse were rich and uninhibited. Soft sighs blended with desperate cries. The smell of sweat and sex lingered under the floral musky scent of incenses. The drapes to the rooms were either closed or open, and the various joygirls and joyboys were on display in their rooms, dressed, or not, as they thought would entice clientele.

Bucky pushed further back; the front rooms were reserved for the less experienced, or the eager; the merchandise who weren’t as particular about their customers.

Mid-tier rooms, for the more individual tastes, or for those who had regulars, and still, Bucky moved past, deeper into the House.

The furthest rooms from the door were for the extremely discriminating customer, for the exotic tastes, for the ones with a yearning for pain; where the cost would reach down into the wallet, and even all the gold at hand might not be enough to tempt.

Bucky followed his nose and his gut to the very last room on the left. The door was open, but the room was full of shadows and hanging, gauzy curtains. From the far side of the room came the brief snap, a shuffling of cards and the quick lay of a spread on the table.

“I’m very expensive,” the man told Bucky as he crossed the threshold, “and known to be choosy. High maintenance. Difficult to please, and I never fake satisfaction. If you wish to look elsewhere, no one will think the worse of you.”

“I think I can satisfy you, on all counts,” Bucky answered, and he tossed a pouch onto the bed, stepping further into the room. The pouch was small, but heavy, and it clinked when it hit the mattress.

“Tacky,” the man said, but he got up anyway, leaving his cards behind. He was, as Bucky had suspected, heartbreakingly beautiful, with deep brown eyes and olive tinged skin, flawless. He wore a brown robe, open in the front, and displayed a lean torso. A single knot hid the rest of him away, but Bucky could tell by the way he moved, he was just as lovely as Bucky could wish.

Compact, muscular, graceful; his sybaritic mouth quirked up in a sly smirk. “Like what you see?” He spread his hands. “Come into the light and let me see you.”

“Pass muster?” Bucky asked.

“If I said no, will you go and find comfort in the arms of another?”

“No,” Bucky said, and he stepped even closer, right up until he was only a few inches away, close enough to see every flicker of those beautiful eyes, close enough to smell the subtle notes of the man’s cologne, close enough to kiss, but not yet kissing, close enough to touch, but not yet touching. “You’re not the only one difficult to satisfy, with a taste for something specific and rare.”

The man looked Bucky up and down as if evaluating a piece of statuary. “I’m Tony. You can stay. Draw the curtain. What shall I call you tonight?”

“Bucky’s fine,” he said. Bucky eyed the man with interest. “I’ll need help with my boots, before we get started.”

“Will you, now?” Tony made a graceful gesture to the chair. Bucky sat, and Tony straddled his lower leg, giving Bucky a good view of a round, perky ass, and tugged the heel of Bucky’s knee high boots. The right gave a little resistance before letting go, but the left was stubborn and Bucky ended up having to add a little leverage, putting his foot on Tony’s ass and shoving.

Tony managed to tumble onto the floor in a sprawl that was more suggestive than subservient, casting a dark, come-hither look over his shoulder as he regained some dignity and pulled himself into a coil at Bucky’s feet.

“I can just tell you’re going to be trouble,” Tony said, and he leaned on Bucky’s knees, resting his cheek against Bucky’s thigh.

“Not if you stay right there, beautiful,” Bucky said. He let his legs fall open a little inviting Tony in, giving in to that provocative smile.

“Like me on my knees?” Tony drew a teasing finger up Bucky’s leg to the buttons of his waistcoat.

Bucky’s throat ached, his stomach clenched. Tony was so goddamn gorgeous, he was like the most tempting dessert, a rich dollop of cream on top of chocolate. “You can start there.”

Tony let that creampot smile spread, and his fingers were quick and dexterous over Bucky’s buttons. A few nudges and a murmured, “Raise up your hips a bit,” and Bucky was half in dishabille, shirt open and hanging loose over his chest, pants around his hips. Socks, who knew where, but it wouldn’t matter because Bucky had all night.

There was something even more wicked and tempting than being straight up naked; Tony kneeling between his thighs and nuzzling at Bucky’s belly while they were still mostly dressed. Like being ravished in the best way.

One of Tony’s hands went ‘round the base of Bucky’s dick, started stroking, light and easy, getting him ready. Stretching his cock a little on each uptick, squeezing over the head, until Bucky was fully hard. He couldn’t keep his hips still, rocking up into that dextrous, sensual touch, and then--

Tony’s mouth came down on him, enclosing the head of Bucky’s cock in heat and wet. He tongued at the slit, teasing and delighting.

Bucky threw his head back and stared up at the ceiling.

His own reflection looked back at him, Tony neatly bracketed between his knees. Bucky felt Tony’s mouth stretch into a grin as Bucky groaned at the sight, so primal and urgent and raw, that dark head as it worked him over.

Tony’s mouth was slick and sweet, and his tongue was some sort of goddamn miracle. Clever, quick brushes over the ridge, then long strokes down the length. He swirled his tongue over Bucky’s balls, one at a time, gently sucked them into his mouth, and then back up. It was a riot of carnal delight, not enough to bring him all the way up to the edge, but enough that his hands were kneading restlessly in Tony’s hair and his hips were thrusting up, plowing into that lurid wetness.

“Oh, honey,” Bucky groaned, “that’s nice, that’s so… so good.”

Tony hummed an agreement. The vibrations ran up and down Bucky’s cock and into his spine, eliciting a high pitched whine and an all over shudder before Bucky settled again, letting Tony do his job, letting him work. He kept one hand in Tony’s hair, nudging and directing, keeping that mouth right where Bucky wanted it.

Tony got a hand around him, wet and slippery with spit, twisted it round the base, which added a zing of white hot pleasure. He flicked his tongue over the ridge, along the head. Used his hand to lightly tug at the crown, opened Bucky’s slit even further to that probing tongue.

Bucky shoved at the leg of his trousers, getting one foot free so he could spread his legs further, give Tony more room to work, and work he did. Tony squeezed in closer, changed the angle of his neck and took Bucky all the way down his throat.

Bucky couldn’t look away, watching Tony’s head bob up and down on him, swallowing around the length, practically choking on Bucky’s dick. Bucky reached, pressed his hand against the side of Tony’s neck as it bulged obscenely around him.

“Oh, oh, my god,” Bucky was crying out, it was too much, he couldn’t… his thighs clenched up and his hands twisted in Tony’s hair and--

Tony pulled back at the very last moment, his hand still on Bucky’s cock, working it over relentlessly and Bucky arched up, his pleasure washing over him in waves. Everything inside him cracked open like an egg, and he couldn’t help but watch as his discharge spilled over, painting splatters of white over Tony’s cheek, across his lip, and ran down his chin and chest. The sight of it nearly had him peake again, so beautifully debauched and used as Tony looked.

“Oh, oh, god,” Bucky managed before slumping back into the chair.

Tony licked his lips, ran his fingers over his face, gathering up the evidence of Bucky’s pleasure and sucked his fingers clean. There was something deliberate and wanton in it; swallowing Bucky’s spill as it came up was almost reflex, but this-- this was downright filthy.

Bucky loved it. He drew Tony up, his fingers light but persistent on Tony’s chin. “Kiss me,” he said.

Tony leaned in, close enough that Bucky could feel the gentle puff of his breath, and then kissed him. His lips touched Bucky’s in the barest, softest hint of a caress. The sort of kiss that seduced with subtly, rather than overriding with wanton desire. It sent tingles through Bucky’s whole body, despite just having orgasmed not five minutes before, left him wanting more, left him desperate for more. He could taste himself on Tony’s lips and it was driving him mad.

He was mesmerized by Tony’s kiss, seduced and tempted by it. He let Tony part his lips, invited him in. Tony’s hands slid into Bucky’s hair, drawing him closer until Bucky was embracing him. A quick tug at the sash around Tony’s waist opened his robe and Bucky pushed it off Tony’s shoulders, baring him to Bucky’s touch. Further down and he cupped that round, perfect ass. Silken shorts, there, soft and slippery, and Bucky was groping at Tony’s ass and hips, loving the way the muscle felt, covered in that slick fabric.

He pulled Tony all the way in, until the space between them was whispered away and Bucky could feel the length of Tony against his thigh. Hard and hot and heavy against him. Bucky’s slid his palm around until he was cupping Tony through the sleek material.

Tony’s mouth grew hotter. Molten. Wicked and demanding. Tony pushed against Bucky’s touch, and Bucky allowed it, stroking him in an eager caress. Feeding Tony’s desire and fanning the fire between them.

“Take me to bed,” Tony whispered, and the little hitch in his breath, the way his eyes were wide and dark, pupils blown, and the way he unconsciously licked his lip as he pulled back, brought Bucky completely back, hard and not quite rushed, but _wanting…_

“Yeah, yeah, _yes_ ,” Bucky said. He peeled the rest of the way out of his clothes, leaving them behind on the chair.

The sheets on Tony’s bed were the same slippery fabric that made up his underthings, cool and just a little bit raw under his fingers. Silk and soft. Bucky ran his hand over the mattress. “Nice.”

“Yeah, you like them?” Tony said, sprawling across the sheets, his olive skin practically glowing against the red material. “Feels so soft, don’t you think? Little bit slippery.”

Bucky hummed at that, crawled on the bed after Tony. “Yeah, I like it,” Bucky said. “Bet that’s real slick, rubbing off against the bed, in those little drawers you’re wearin’.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, then rolled over to present that rounded ass to Bucky. He squirmed, spread his thighs, and stropped himself over the sheets. “Like that?”

“Oh, yeah, baby,” Bucky said. He couldn’t help but give in to the temptation to touch, running his fingers over that perfect backside, down one thigh, up the other. “Yeah, you do that, honey, let me watch you.”

“So mean,” Tony complained, shivering under Bucky’s hand, but did as he was bid, body moving in easy, sensual dips and bends.

It was mesmerizing, Tony’s abs flexed and dipped, those thighs clenched. His toes curled and his hands made fists in the sheets. Every time he brushed against the bed, he made a little, low groan, and each time that sound was like a punch to Bucky’s gut.

Like molasses, heat and wanting poured into him, thick and syrupy, with very little urgency. He watched and waited, touching Tony from time to time, letting him stroke down against Bucky’s hand, or rubbing at Tony’s ass and thighs, at the curve of his butt cheek, or ran a finger down the line of Tony’s crack, until Tony was whimpering and begging for it. His breath was hot in his lungs, his heart pounded.

Watching Tony grind down on the bed was so primal, almost savage, and Bucky finally couldn’t take it anymore. He practically pounced on the man, and the silken underdrawers disappeared in a single tug.

Tony cast a wicked glance over his shoulder. “Hmmm, like what you see, honey?”

Bucky brushed one exploratory finger down Tony’s crack, ran the pad of his thumb over the opening to Tony’s body. The muscle yielded to his probing, the skin slick with oil. Of course. Bucky didn’t even bother to hide a pleased smile. Of course a whore in Tony’s position would keep himself ready, but it was an illicit thrill to discover it.

“Like everything about you,” Bucky said. He got himself lined up between Tony’s thighs, pushed that sinuous spine down until Tony’s chin was brushing against the mattress.

Prepped or not, it was a tight, slick squeeze and Bucky groaned in appreciation as he slowly pushed in. Tony’s body was so hot, the muscle pulsing around Bucky’s cock like a delicious clutch. Velvet smooth and inviting.

Bucky gave himself over to that sensual welcome, pushing in until his thighs were flush with Tony’s ass, until he was as deep as he could get. His fingers stroked up Tony’s back, light and teasing, eliciting a startled moan and a wave of gooseflesh. Tony bumped backward, hips swaying provocatively, twisting and changing the angle.

“Come on, come on, _move_ ,” Tony was begging, knuckles white as he grasped the blankets.

“Yeah, I gotcha,” Bucky said. He gripped Tony’s hips, holding on to that perfect skin, felt the shift of muscle underneath. He pulled back, almost out, listening with a certain amount of satisfaction at the noises that Tony made. Drove back in, chasing those sounds, chasing his pleasure. And oh, god, there was pleasure. Tony’s body was tight and warm and slick; the play of muscle and sinews, the sensual, carnal sweetness of it. Bucky could have stayed there forever, lost in that succulent delight.

And then he was driving into Tony, hard and fast, each stroke punching the air out of Tony’s lungs, pistoning his hips, until Bucky couldn’t stop his own cries, until they mingled with Tony’s in a song as old as time.

He got a hand under the man, stroking Tony’s cock in time with his thrusts, feeling the way Tony drove into his fist, and then backed up onto Bucky’s dick.

“That’s it, oh, yeah, baby, just like that,” Bucky praised. So good, Tony was so good, and Bucky wanted to kiss that sly mouth, wanted to see it as Tony shook apart, so he pulled himself free. Ignoring Tony’s cry of dismay, he flipped the man over and fell on him.

They were both eager, then, squirming and practically wrestling, until Bucky got himself lined back up and thrust in, all the way to the hilt. Cradled in the warm vee of Tony’s thighs, he lunged up, caught Tony’s mouth and plundered it. Too violent and needy to be a kiss, it was sublime, brutal, more teeth than tongue, but Tony responded by grabbing a handful of Bucky’s hair and yanking him back for more.

Tony was working himself frantically, brushing the head of his cock against Bucky’s belly, slick with sweat and precome, and oh, god, the way Tony moaned, the way his eyelashes fluttered with the sensation, Bucky wasn’t going to last any longer. He added his hand to Tony’s, and they matched pace, bringing Tony to a fever pitch. Heat and wet bloomed between them, a slippery mess of come smearing on Bucky’s skin.

Bucky buried himself in Tony’s body and Tony squeezed down.

“Oh, oh, my god,” Bucky swore, and then he kissed Tony, hot and open mouthed and needy as his pleasure rushed through him, and over him, like a summer storm. As fierce as fire, as soothing as water, he came, screaming Tony’s name.

He hovered over Tony for a moment before all the strength went out of his body and he found himself with his face tucked in the protective curve of Tony’s throat. “I love you,” he murmured.

“You’re breaking character,” came the response and Bucky had to push up on his elbow to look down at Tony’s face.

“Huh?”

“You don’t love me _yet_ , you just paid a little bag of coins to be able to spend the night with me,” Tony responded. “Speaking of which, you’re heavy. Get up. I was decidedly not compensated for snuggling.”

They were still joined together, and Bucky rolled his hips, pushing himself into Tony with a groan that Tony couldn’t help but respond to. “What was that? You think I ain’t paid enough t’ cuddle? You sure about that?” He kept rocking, rubbing oversensitive skin against skin until Tony was moaning and pushing up into it. “You didn’t even count it.”

“I don’t have to _count_ it,” Tony retorted, even as he threw his head back with a soft moan. “I know how much is in there; this is my scenario. There’s twenty gold lira in that bag.”

“Gold? Jesus, you think I ain’t owed some change for that?” Bucky choked, and that did interesting things to where they were still joined. Soft and sensual and almost -- not quite, but almost -- better than the orgasm.

“You didn’t look? You just paid me everything you had?”

“No, I didn’t look,” Bucky said, and he nuzzled Tony’s throat. “You’re always worth everythin’ I have.”

“You are a sap,” Tony accused.

Bucky rolled off and don’t think he didn’t fail to notice that Tony immediately cuddled into the spot just under his arm. “Yeah,” Bucky said. “Still true.”

They lay like that for a long while, letting the sweat cool and their hearts and breath return to normal. “You know,” Bucky said, tracing hearts on the back of Tony’s hand where it rested on Bucky’s chest, “I notice you like these scenarios in here.”

 _Here_ , meaning the VR room that the Guardians had given Tony as a thank you several months ago. Like the holodeck, but better, Tony had crowed. There were probably a lot of other things it could be used for, but Bucky and Tony mostly used it for sex. Which, Tony had said, was what most Starfleet people would do with it, rather than acting out some dumb Sherlock Holmes novel.

“What do you mean?” Tony asked, but there was a hesitant tone to his voice that let Bucky know there was something deeper going on.

“Well, the expensive whore, the slave, the concubine. Whenever it’s your turn t’ pick, you’re always selectin’ something that puts us at a power disparity. I ain’t judgin’ babe, I just wonder why.” Bucky wasn’t judging, but he was a little concerned that it was part of Tony’s self-esteem issues, that he had to constantly play himself as a thing to be used, not a person to be loved.

“Promise you won’t be mad,” Tony said, and that about broke Bucky’s heart, because in there was the little boy Tony had once been, for whom every great confession had been the start of anger.

“I ain’t gonna be mad, honey,” Bucky promised.

“It’s… uh, you, mostly,” Tony said.

“What?”

“You said you wouldn’t get mad.”

“I ain’t mad, Tony, jus’ confused now.”

“Look, look, I’m not complaining, I’m _not_ , honey,” Tony said, hastily, his words tripping over his tongue the way they often did when he was emotionally compromised. “I love you. Like, a lot. More than I thought was possible. But you… I feel like you don’t value--”

“Tony, oh, my _god_ , of course I value you--”

“Yourself,” Tony kept talking like Bucky hadn’t interrupted. “You… quite frequently, you take charge and you want to pet and please me, and honest, I don’t mind that at all. You just don’t always seem like you’re big on reciprocity. The only time you let me blow you, or service you _at all_ , is if the role calls for it. I’m just… saying I want to. I want to touch you and make you feel good and please you, just like you do for me.”

“I like pleasin’ you, baby,” Bucky said, and there was something tight and painful in his chest.

“Would it please you less to let me return the favor, sometimes?”

“God, you already do so much for me, honey,” Bucky protested, like it was a contest or something. The scales always felt so out of whack to him, and good love was all he could give to Tony, in the face of his incredible generosity. And he knew, he knew, that was the point that Tony was trying to drive home. He knew that; he did that. He brushed Tony off when Tony offered to blow him, or turned the tables until Tony was weak with wanting. He _loved_ getting Tony to that wordless, thoughtless, heedless neediness.

Tony shrugged one shoulder. “I don’t keep score, snowflake,” he said. “It’s not about… look, if you really don’t want me to, that’d be one thing, but I don’t think that’s it. I think you… don’t think you deserve it. Or something. I don’t know, I’m not inside your head. You enjoy it, when I, I mean, you do, don’t you?”

“Of course I do,” Bucky protested, and he rubbed his thumb over Tony’s jaw. “You’re so sweet, an’ I…”

“Then _let me_ be sweet to you, sometimes, okay? I promise, I will enjoy it, too,” Tony said. “Consider it a favor for me, if you have to. Although I wish you’d accept it for what it is.”

“And what is it?” Bucky asked, soft as he could, touched in ways he didn’t know how to express.

Tony opened his mouth, swallowed hard, and then looked up at Bucky with those big brown eyes, the ones that saw so much and expressed so much, and shone like diamonds. “Love,” Tony said, simply. “It’s just love, Bucky.”

“There’s nothing just about love,” Bucky protested. “It’s th’ most precious thing in the world to me.”

“Good,” Tony said. He leaned up and kissed Bucky’s nose. “You don’t have to look so serious, we’ll figure it out. Look at it this way; you listen to me, you’re going to get a lot more blowjobs. Right?”

Bucky almost complained, or protested, or something, but… really. Was Tony wrong? Bucky didn’t think so. Not really. It was love. And it wasn’t fair of him to deny Tony the opportunity to show it, carnal and raw and open, if that’s what he wanted.

“There are worse fates,” Bucky decided.   

“Good,” Tony said, and he cuddled back up to Bucky. “I’m still charging extra for the cuddling.”

“Menace,” Bucky accused him, fondly.

“Your menace.”

“Yeah.” 


End file.
